A New Start
by DeathlyHallows92
Summary: The Shannon family hope to have a fresh start in Terra Nova. Maddy never thought she would meet someone like him when she arrived.
1. A New Start

**Chapter One - A New Start**

It had all been surreal to even be recruited for this wonderful new start but standing there while staring forward towards the portal in front of them was a completely different experience for the Shannon family. Hearts racing, palms sweating and foreheads etched with worry, the family glanced around at the crowds of people. Maddy was worried the whole way here but she'd decided not to show her worry to her mother and brother..until now.

"Where is he?" she sighed, her voice shaky.

"He'll be here" her mother reassured her. "He promised."

Sparing another glance around the crowd, Maddy's heart refused to slow as she searched each face, hoping to find the familiar face of her father. She had almost given up complete hope when she spotted him rushing forward, pushing past people to reach them.

"He's here!" she cried out, a smile gracing her young face.

"Alright, keep going, we can't let anyone notice" her mothers voice whispered in her ears as two officers approached.

Maddy turned back as the officers reached them, her mother urging her and her brother Josh forward while she slowed her pace so their father could catch up. Maddy vaguely remembered the officers instructing them on what to do, her eyes having been focused on her parents as they swapped packs when an security guard rushed through the crowd, obviously having noticed something was wrong. The officer behind her gripped her shoulder and asked if she was okay.

"I...yes, sorry, uhm...it's just my mom" Maddy replied, her eyes focused solely on her mother as she moved closer.

"It's alright, we'll make sure she follows you and your brother" the man offered her kindly.

Elizabeth approached slowly and gripped her daughters shoulders and looked straight into her daughters eyes and smiled warmly before nodding for her to continue on as the officers stood back to allow the Shannon's to move forward.

"Go, I'll be right behind you" Elizabeth smiled.

"But...dad?" Maddy cried.

"It'll be alright, we'll find a way! Go, go with your brother"

Maddy felt a warm hand close around her own and turned to see Josh smiling back at her, he inclined his head toward the portal and tugged on her arm.

"Come on, I'll be with you the whole way" he assured her.

With one final glance back at her mother, Maddy nodded and followed her brother into the portal.

* * *

><p>Clean air. The warmth of the sun and a fresh breeze were the first things to greet Maddy Shannon as she arrived to her destination with her brother, 85 million years in the past. She nervously took in her surroundings, watching as people were being tended to, oxygen masks covering their faces. The clean air brought a smile to Maddy's face, she was so accustomed to the foggy, dirty air of 2149 that she'd never prepared herself for what the clean air would feel like to her. The smile barely illuminated her face before she heard a gasp and a thud.<p>

"Gun! He's got a gun!" She heard a voice call out.

Maddy turned in time to see several officers surrounding a man on the floor, she tried to see past the surrounding crowd, her eyes landing on her mother who rushed over and embraced her, carefully removing her pack to lie it against the tree beside Josh.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked her.

"Yeah...but" she began, stopping when an officer turned.

"That pack over there, search it for more weapons!" he called out, Elizabeth released Maddy's hand, crying out as the officer pulled out a knife as he approached the bag.

The whole family rushed forward, knocking the officer out of the way as they gathered around the pack, Elizabeth rushing to open the zipper, Maddy held her breath as her father crouched down in front of her, there was a collective gasp as Elizabeth pulled the pack open enough to reveal Zoe, Maddy's younger sister.

* * *

><p>When Commander Taylor had insisted on seeing her parents, Maddy's heart plummeted, what would happen to her family? Would they be banished from Terra Nova? Maddy stood with her back to a nearby building as her brother comforted Zoe.<p>

"We'll be alright" his voice spoke softly.

"What about mommy and daddy?" Zoe's voice replied, curiously.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Maddy assured, her voice uncertain.

The next moment, her parents emerged from their meeting with the Commander, smiling triumphantly at their children, obviously conveying some good news. Maddy could barely contain her relief, her mind barely registering the Commander ordering a young soldier to escort the family to their home. She turned and found her eyes connecting with the brightest blue eyes she'd possibly ever seen. Her face flushed as the soldier sent her a shy smile.

"Follow me" his voice called as he took off down the path towards a row of houses.

Jim and Elizabeth moved over to join their children as they followed him, Maddy soon found herself walking alongside him, holding onto Zoe's hand while her brother held onto Zoe's other hand tightly as her parents followed on behind them, she glanced up every now and then and her gaze locked onto those beautiful blue eyes, she'd almost lost count of the times she'd blushed when he caught her staring. This time when she'd looked, he didn't turn away, instead locked onto her eyes as one side of his mouth curved into a grin.

"Why are you blushing?" the sound of Josh's voice effectively breaking the stare.

"Huh? What?" Maddy broke free of the man's gaze to turn to her brother.

Josh glanced at her for a second then shook his head as Maddy's gaze moved back to the man on her left. They soon came to a stop outside of a house that clearly needed more work. The solider confirmed that most of the units were still unfinished though they didn't need too much work, he left after handing over the key, sending one last grin towards her before departing. Maddy smiled impishly before he mind finally caught up with her.

_She forgot to ask for his name._


	2. The First Meeting

****Okay, so I wanted to start off by thanking everyone who has favourited my story and clicked to recieve an alert for it, I can't tell you how many of those emails I recieved. Seondly, thank you to those who have reviewed it, I know the first chapter wasn't exactly amazing but I am hoping that I can make this fic better as it goes. So here we go, Chapter two :D  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - The First Meeting<strong>

Terra Nova was so far a very exciting and beautiful place, there was so much to do, so many things Maddy wanted to discover. Of course, on the second day here her brother had to go and sneak away, going outside of the gates. Idiot. Maddy sighed before dragging herself from her bed, She glanced over to the bed beside her own, no Zoe.

"Mom?" Maddy called out as she stepped into the living room.

"Morning sweetie, I'm in the kitchen" Elizabeth called out. "You hungry?"

"I'm starving." Maddy grinned as she took a seat at the counter while her mother prepared some breakfast.

After spending a week here and only living on the protein shakes that you had to drink while your body adjusted to this new atmosphere, Maddy was most definitely looking forward to eating some real food. As her mother placed a plate before her, Maddy's mind finally caught up with what she'd just been thinking. _One week._ She'd had a whole week in Terra Nova and all Maddy could think about was _him_. Upon finding out she'd be coming to this place Maddy had never thought for one second she'd meet someone that she felt that instant connection with. She knew how silly it sounded, they'd barely even spoken a few words to each other and she didn't even know his name but those eyes were forever burnt into her brain, the way they lit up as she cast a glance towards him, something as simple as looking at him and he had that spark there that told her she wasn't alone in thinking there was a connection between them.

"So, what are your plans today?" Her mother's voice broke through her inner monologue.

"Oh." Maddy replied. "I hadn't really thought about doing anything"

Okay, that was a lie. She'd definitely thought about doing something, her first through when waking this morning was to go out to the market place and search through the faces of its occupants to find _him_. She knew she was obsessing but there was no way she could avoid thinking about him, at least until she knew his name.

"Well then how about we go for a walk, maybe pick up a few things from the market?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, that sounds good." Maddy smiled. "Where are Zoe and Josh?"

"Well your brother is doing a bit of community service..." Elizabeth trailed off at the snort Maddy gave.

"Serves him right." Maddy sent a grin towards her mother.

"Yes...well, he'll be doing that all day, as for Zoe" Elizabeth took the seat beside Maddy. "She found herself a friend yesterday."

A friend. Zoe, her five year old sister had found a friend while Maddy, a sixteen year old, could barely even bring herself to talk to anyone.

"Wow, Zoe has more friends than me, how lame am I?" Maddy joked.

"You're not lame." Elizabeth chuckled. "You'll find someone to talk too sooner or later."

Maddy rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "Yeah, if I don't scare them off with my motor mouth, spouting scientific facts that no one really cares about."

Elizabeth stood and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Back in 2149, Maddy found it hard to make friends because everyone seemed to be intimidated by her vast knowledge. But Terra Nova was a new start. Maddy could be anyone she wanted to be, Elizabeth just hoped that her daughter would want to be herself. She quickly kissed her cheek before gathering up the empty plates.

"You're perfect exactly as you are." Elizabeth said. "I think there'll be someone here that would love to listen to your motor mouth blurting out random facts, I can feel it."

Maddy smiled, something as simple as a hug from her mother was more than enough to show her that she had someone to support her.

"Yeah, yeah." Maddy laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower then I'll get ready so we can go."

Eliszabeth nodded as her daughter rushed off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The two women found themselves strolling slowly through the various stands in the market as they browsed the merchandise people were selling, they'd picked up some odd looking fruits, deciding to give some of them a try. Maddy's eyes wandered around the crowds of people as they chatted away, some families stopped to talk to them but Maddy found herself remaining quiet, only handing out a "hello" every now and then as someone would approach them and talk to her mother.<p>

"Maddy? What do you think about this?" Maddy turned to see her mother holding up a dress.

"It's nice, you should get it" Maddy grinned.

"I mean for you" Her mother smiled back. "Do you like it?"

Maddy nodded. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention as her mother paid for the dress, Maddy turned to find several soldiers walking by, she anxiously scanned over them, trying to find _him_. She sighed, defeated as she found that he was not among the men there, she faintly heard her mother's voice calling out to say that she was going to quickly stop by the infirmary to do a follow-up on a patient.

"Yeah, okay" Maddy nodded as her mother handed over the basket she'd been carrying.

"Take those back to the house, would you?" Elizabeth asked.

Maddy agreed and hugged her mother goodbye before setting off down the street towards the now familiar house she'd come to think of as _home_. It wasn't hard to let go of the small place she'd lived in back in 2149. That place held bad memories for her and she was glad to be away from it. Maddy began to softly hum to herself as she casually walked towards her home, her eyes on the gravel beneath her feet, she approached the pathway leading up to her front door as she finally looked up only to come face to face with a very familiar set of blue eyes.

"Miss Shannon" His voice rang out. _God, she loved that voice._

"Oh...uhm, hi" She replied nervously. "Mr...?"

"Reynolds" The soldier before her replied, grinning as he held out his hand towards her. "Mark Reynolds."

Maddy cautiously took his hand in her own, noting how rough his skin felt, probably from handling the weapons he had to carry. However, Maddy found herself ignoring how his skin felt, her mind was more focused on how warm his hand was when compared to her own. She realised soon enough that she'd been standing there completely silent, just shaking his hand without giving her name in return. His eyes were watching her, a slight grin on his face as he waited for her to reply.

"Oh, sorry...I'm Maddy" She offered, blushing deeply when he recited her name back.

"It's nice to meet you, Maddy." He offered her another smile, his white teeth gleaming back at her.

Maddy found herself falling back into a silence. An awkward silence. Mark released her hand before taking a step back, her hands no held firmly at his sides.

"So..." Maddy began. "What are you doing here?"

Mark paused, coughing slightly before speaking. "Oh, I erm...well...I was wondering if you were busy?"

Maddy felt her heart leap slightly as she noticed his eyes redden as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. She decided it was best to not speak in case she made a fool of herself so she simply shook her head.

"Well then Miss Shannon..." He spoke softly, watching as she raised her eyebrows. "Right, _Maddy_...would you like to take a walk with me?"

_He was nervous_. Maddy decided that he was definitely nervous and that made her feel slightly warm inside as she realised that he found it nerve wracking to speak to her.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She sent him a wide smile. "I just have to put these groceries away then we can go, would you like to come inside?"

Mark studied her for a moment, seemingly trying to decide what to do before she shook his head and exhaled slowly.

"Actually, I think it would be best if I wait out here." He replied.

Maddy gave a short nod before passing him and walking towards the door, she told him he was free to take a seat on the porch while he waited, he obliged and followed her up the steps before sitting on the porch swing seat that occupied the space below the front window. Maddy then told him she wouldn't be too long before she headed inside.

* * *

><p>Jim Shannon found himself heading home on his lunch break, wanting to check in on how his family was doing, what he didn't expect to find was a soldier sitting on his porch swing, the young man couldn't be more than nineteen years old but Jim found it unsettling that he would be there and wanted to know why.<p>

"Mr. Shannon" The soldier greeted him.

Jim studied the younger man's face for a moment before he remembered meeting the solider before him.

"Reynolds." He offered him a nod. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Mark cast his gaze towards the house before he spoke. "Oh, I was..."

He was cut off by the front door swinging open, Maddy Shannon rushed out before she paused at the scene before her. _Oh no_, she thought _Dad is going to scare him off_. She sent a nervous smile her father's way before moving to stand beside Mark.

"Dad, this is...Mark Reynolds." She spoke slowly.

"I know who he is." Jim replied. "We're acquainted. What's going on?"

Maddy bit her lip nervously as she felt her face heat up. "We were just about to go for a walk."

"Together? Alone?" Jim spluttered.

"Yes, _alone!_" Maddy snapped back.

Maddy watched as her father shifted from cop mode to protective dad mode. She hated protective dad mode, she'd never actually experienced this type of situation since no boys had ever taken to her but she was hoping Mark had, she just hoped her father wouldn't scare him away.

"Maddy." Her father began. "Can I talk to you for a moment."

Maddy nodded and moved towards the open door as her father headed inside. Maddy felt herself grow worried as her father paced the room before her. She hadn't closed the door so she knew Mark could probably hear what he was about to say. She quickly moved to close it before turning to her father.

"Dad, please..." She was cut off as he held his hand up.

"Maddy, look...I just want you to be careful around him." Jim spoke clearly. "You know what boys his age are like..."

_Not really. _Maddy remained quiet however, her breathing even as her dad continued to pace, running a hand over his face and letting out a deep breath.

"Dad, I...don't really know what to say" Maddy exhaled sharply. "I like him. I think he likes me too but please don't scare him off."

Jim shook his head, Maddy knew he was having a debate inside his mind, trying to decide what to say.

"Okay." His short reply shocked her.

"Okay?" Maddy asked tentatively. "You're gonna let me go with him. _Alone?_"

"Yes." Jim said uncertainly. "Just be careful, I guess."

Maddy didn't need to be told twice, she quickly nodded and turned to open the door, she felt her father's presence behind her as he moved out onto the porch with her.

"Reynolds" He addressed the young man before him. "Take care of my daughter and don't even think about trying to make a move on her because I will..."

"DAD!" Maddy shouted over his little rant.

Mark however was shaking his head. "I wouldn't, sir. I won't do anything without asking your permission."

"Good, because if you think...wait, what?" Her father studied Mark.

"It's just a walk sir, I promise." Mark replied. "Nothing more."

Maddy felt her heart sink at that last part. Maybe she was alone in thinking they had a connection. He was obviously just being friendly. She barely registered the rest of the conversation her father and Mark held. Her mind just kept spinning back to _Nothing more_.

"Well okay then, off you go" Her dad's voice broke through the silence that now occupied her.

Maddy hugged her father before she followed Mark down the steps towards the street, The whole time just hoping she had imagined what he'd told her father. _Maybe he wants to start off as friends? _Her mind told her. Yeah, Maybe. At least that's what she was hoping.


	3. 20 Questions

**A/N - Thank you to all those still favouriting and clicking for alerts, It lets me know there's an audience out there reading, I'd appreciate any opinions on the story so far, if you have any then please do leave them in a review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"It's just a walk sir, I promise." Mark replied. "Nothing more."_

_Maddy felt her heart sink at that last part. Maybe she was alone in thinking they had a connection. He was obviously just being friendly. She barely registered the rest of the conversation her father and Mark held. Her mind just kept spinning back to Nothing more._

_"Well okay then, off you go" Her dad's voice broke through the silence that now occupied her._

_Maddy hugged her father before she followed Mark down the steps towards the street, The whole time just hoping she had imagined what he'd told her father. Maybe he wants to start off as friends? Her mind told her. Yeah, Maybe. At least that's what she was hoping._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - 20 Questions<br>**

They walked in silence for a while, Maddy felt as though her heart was beating so loud that the whole of the colony could hear it. She cautiously glanced to her left and noticed a set of bright blue eyes watching her, he cast a quick one sided grin towards her before looking down and blushing. Maddy turned away, feeling her own face heat up. _I'm making him blush!_Her mind cheered like a little child.

_Shut up, you heard what he said before!_

_...Yes, but he-_

_No! don't go get your hopes up!_

_Okay._

Maddy sighed inwardly, She had never felt a silence more awkward since that time in eighth grade when she'd kissed the cheek of a boy who became the first person in her class to talk to her. Needless to say he never talked to her again after that.

"Miss Shannon..." his deep voice cut through the painful memory flashing through her mind.

"Yes...Mr. Reynolds?" She asked.

He seemed to pause to think of what he wanted to say before he steeled himself and continued. "I feel like we're thinking about this too much. Maybe we should share some things about each other?"

_He wants to get to know you. HA! He so wants to date you!_

_No he doesn't_

_Hush you!_

Maddy shook her head quickly then faced him with a smile. "Sure, I'd like that."

Mark nodded before finding a small bench where he sat himself down, motioning for Maddy to join him, she followed quickly, trying not to sit too close. He surprised her however when he moved a little closer than the few inches she'd placed between them. _Oh god. _She folded her hands in her lap and turned to him, a nervous grin forming on her lips.

"Shall I go first or...?" She began.

Mark shook his head. "No, that's okay, I'll start off. Ask me anything."

_Ask something simple to start and before you even think about it, don't ask his favourite subject from school!_

_I wasn't going to._

_Yes you were._

Maddy cursed under her breath, her nerves evident when she caught Mark's gaze as he waited for her to speak, he sent her a reassuring smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...uhm, how about something simple first."

Mark nodded.

"...uhm" Maddy chuckled nervously. "How old are you?"

Mark sighed as if he had been expecting a harder question but smiled before replying. "I'm nineteen, almost twenty, and yourself?"

Maddy felt like as soon as she'd mention her age he'd give up on any hope, she was younger but really, what was three years, really?

"I actually just turned sixteen." She replied. "Yep. Sweet sixteen, that's me!"

_You are __**such **__a dork._

_Shut up._

_Nope._

Mark grinned and flashed her a set of pearly white teeth. "Ah, well then...happy late birthday, how long ago was it?"

"Uh...just under two months ago."

Mark nodded thoughtfully before gazing out at the market place, watching as several members of the colony wandered around buying groceries. "Your turn."

"Okay, how long have you been in Terra Nova?" Maddy questioned.

There was a short pause as Mark seemed to be counting in his mind. _Has he been here since the start? _He let out an exhale of air before answering. "It's been just over three years now. I came here when I'd just turned sixteen...like you". Maddy grinned as her mind seemed to melt into mush.

_Well we have one thing in common._

_Hardly anything exciting. Wait until he gets an actual earful of scientific facts you'll spout at him in the next few moments._

_Hey! Give me some credit!_

"So what are your hobbies Miss Shannon? What do you do in your spare time?" His questioned flowed freely.

Maddy opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a beeping, Mark frowned before glancing at the source of the beeping, he sighed before standing, Mark could swear she heard him curse under his breath. _He doesn't wanna leave. Oh yes! You're in!_

"I'm so sorry, my shift is about to start, I guess time flies huh?" he grinned.

"Guess so." Maddy returned the smile.

Mark's smile faltered slightly as he seemed to think carefully about his next few words. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" He asked nervously, that blush creeping onto his face. _That's adorable. _Maddy offered him a quick nod before standing.

"I should get home anyways, got lots of homework."

"Isn't it like the third day of school?" Mark chuckled.

"Oh...uh, yeah. One thing you should know about me..." Maddy blushed. "I'm an addict for homework."

Mark laughed softly before the beeping returned, he grabbed hold of her hand swiftly before bringing it up to his lips to give it a soft kiss. "Until tomorrow then."

Maddy flashed him a quick smile before he turned on the spot and headed off towards Commander Taylor's quarters, Maddy let out a deep breath as she dragged herself back home. It took her a few minutes longer than it should have but Maddy knew what would be waiting for her when she got there.

Her dad.

Just as soon as she'd set foot in their small home, Jim made a bee line for her, his face in full father mode. Maddy barely had time to hang up her jacket before he bombarded her with fifty questions about what _'that boy'_wanted and did he need to get his gun out and hunt him down. Maddy simply brushed off the questions, trying her best to ignore him as she moved towards her bedroom, sliding the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Maddy found herself being waking to a loud crowing noise echoed through her window, it seemed to get louder and louder but Maddy refused to acknowledge it, trying her best to fall asleep. She faintly heard her father move through the house to the front door. A few moments later the crowing became a faint noise in the distance, her father having clearly scared whatever it was off. Maddy sat up and looked around her room as she heard the door slide open, Zoe's bed was now empty, the girl must have snuck out to her parent's room. She heard her father move back towards his bedroom. A few moments later he slid the door to her room open slightly, Maddy sat him as he poked his head in.<p>

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

Maddy gave him a nod. "Yeah, is Zo with you guys?"

Jim nodded and whispered a soft _goodnight _before sliding the door closed and heading to bed. Maddy sighed and pulled out her data pad, resigning herself to the fact that she probably wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Reynolds was unable to see Maddy at all during the day, she felt a wave of disappointment hit her when she'd answered the door to him as he came to share the news that his shift had been extended. Instead Maddy found herself spending the day with her father and Zoe. Josh was off cleaning out drains or whatever he'd been assigned to do as punishment for going OTG. Maddy knew that her father had been given many tasks for the day by her mother when she'd left for work this morning so that's why she found herself approaching him carefully as he rummaged around in the kitchen trying to prepare dinner.<p>

"Hey dad-" She began before he cut her off.

"I said not _now_" He snapped before realising Maddy was the one speaking. "Oh sorry Maddy, everything okay?"

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, uhm...I just wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, okay, sure, what is it?" He asked softly.

Maddy took a deep breath, looking away as she nervously spoke her next few words. "How do you know if a boy likes you?"

A loud clanging made her head snap round to see her startled father's face, his eyes wide in shock as he seemed to completely freeze and just stare at her. He took a few moments to reply before he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in.

"You can't! He doesn't!" He practically shouted. "What boy? You're only sixteen!"

"You know what, never mind..." Maddy moved forward to grab the pan from her father's hand. "Do you want me to start on dinner? Yeah?"

"Yes." Her father sighed before walking away.

Maddy began preparing the family dinner before she heard her brother say "Welcome back to the family dad" as he left the room as fast as he could.

It was later that night when the crowing noise returned, this time it seemed to have a friend in the form of...more crowing. _Great. No sleep again. _Maddy sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair as she heard her father's feet softly padding against the floor as he moved to the front door once again, there was a faint sound of another door sliding open as Josh's voice filled the quiet house.

"Man that thing's loud!"

Maddy pulled the sheet back from her bed and moved towards the window as she tried to peer outside and see what it was that was making the noise, she heard her father and Josh trying the shoo the creatures away but that seemed to just make them screech more, next thing she knew there was the sound of running and a whooshing sound as she realised the creatures were chasing after her dad and brother. She heard the door close with a bang, she moved towards her bedroom door, sliding it open in time to see her mother checking her father's bloodied hand.

"I think we just found out...what killed those men." He spoke, out of breath.

_Oh._

Maddy's mind seem to all of a sudden recall the news she'd heard of some soldiers being killed while patrolling OTG. She had no idea what could have killed them, there was all sorts of dinosaurs out there that could do serious damage but it seemed that whatever was hanging around outside of their home was what had killed the men.

"Let's just go back to bed, I'll alert the Commander in the morning." Jim promised as he moved to grab a towel to wrap around his hand.

The family all moved back to their respective bedrooms and climbed back into bed. Maddy found herself falling asleep rather quickly which surprised her but she couldn't complain. That night she dreamt of weird little bird creatures flying around and trying to peck her as she rushed towards study hall for a maths exam. She felt the name of this creature on the tip of her tongue but it seemed to slip her mind as she approached the two large study hall double doors, she pulled the door open and was shocked to find the room was empty. Not one desk in sight, no students or teachers. Standing in the middle of the room was Mr. Reynolds, he grinned at her and held out his hand as she moved towards him.

* * *

><p>That morning, Maddy had opened her eyes with a smile on her face and a deep blush to her cheeks. Her day however, was not a happy one, there was another attack while her brother was out at the market with Skye, the two had suffered slight injuries but not as bad as a few of the other colonists, It was later when Maddy discovered that her mother and father would be leaving the children in the house while they went out to rid Terra Nova of these creatures. Which she now remembered were a species named Pterosaurs. Her parents were heading out and the Shannon home had been assigned a soldier to stand guard while they were away. Maddy heard footsteps moving towards the front door as her father stepped out.<p>

"What happened to Jenkins?" His voice rang out.

Maddy's smile returned to her face when Mr. Reynolds voice rang out. "Little mix up with the duty roster, mind if I double check the windows?"

Her father paused before inclining his head towards the house. "Be my guest."

Reynolds moved towards the house, smiling briefly in Maddy's direction as he passed her in the doorway, Maddy offered him a shy "Hi" as he passed before her eyes moved towards her father. He was watching her carefully as he spoke the next words that came from his mouth.

"_That's _how you know a boy likes you!" he shook his head and turned to leave.

"Maddy, close the door" her mother spoke up as she left.

While Maddy knew there was some serious danger coming, she couldn't help but smile widely as she thought that she'd at least be spending sometime with the man of her dreams, Mark Reynolds.


	4. I'll Always Be There

**A/N - I've decided to be extra generous and post another chapter. I've gotten a few emails of reviews for the last chapter so I'd like to thank those who reviewed, it means a lot! I also want to quickly mention how much I enjoyed the finale of the show, I'm very glad they didn't kill Reynolds off!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Reynolds moved towards the house, smiling briefly in Maddy's direction as he passed her in the doorway, Maddy offered him a shy "Hi" as he passed before her eyes moved towards her father. He was watching her carefully as he spoke the next words that came from his mouth._

_"That's how you know a boy likes you!" he shook his head and turned to leave._

_"Maddy, close the door" her mother spoke up as she left._

_While Maddy knew there was some serious danger coming, she couldn't help but smile widely as she thought that she'd at least be spending sometime with the man of her dreams, Mark Reynolds.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - I'll Always Be There<strong>

Okay, so maybe their time together wasn't exactly what Maddy was hoping for, their home was under attack and Reynolds had been knocked unconscious when a couple of the Pterosaurs managed to climb through the vents. She'd helped Josh drag Reynolds into her bedroom where the group hid themselves as the creatures reeked havoc on their home. There had been a scary moment when Maddy's heart had almost stopped as she'd glanced around the room and realised Zoe was not there, Josh had immediately sprung into action and went to retrieve her, earning some injuries from the angry home invaders.

The group was currently sitting around waiting for the crashing in the other room to stop, Josh was sitting in the corner having a quiet little chat with Skye as Maddy found herself sitting on the floor with Mark's head in her lap as she carefully tented to the wound on his forehead from where the vent cover had smashed into him.

"Is he gonna be okay Maddy?" Zoe's sweet little voice startled Maddy.

"Oh, erm...Yeah, he'll be fine Zo!" Maddy replied calmly.

Nothing else was said after that, the room fell into a peaceful silence. When Maddy glanced around the room again, everyone was fast asleep, she took a quick glance down at Reynolds when he let out a pained groan and begin to shift around, his eyes opened carefully and suddenly widened when he realised where he was, he shot up quickly then groaned from the pain in his head.

"Maddy!" He exclaimed. "What happened? Where are we?"

Maddy chuckled slightly at how freaked out he was. "We're in my bedroom, we kinda got chased in here."

Mark nodded slightly and took another glance around, noting the sleeping forms of Maddy's siblings and Skye. He let out a deep breath before turning back to Maddy and smiling at her sweetly. She'd been taking care of him, the thought warmed his heart and made him happier than he could admit.

"I'm glad you're okay." He grinned. "Thank you for taking care of me!"

He reached up and tenderly touched the wound on his forehead, wincing slightly when it throbbed, Maddy was blushing and staring at the floor when he glanced back towards her. It made him oddly proud that he could get this type of reaction from her. For the next few hours they sat back and talked quietly, getting to know more about each other and finally getting to finish their 20 questions game they'd started earlier. Mark left at sunrise after checking that the Pterosaurs had left and Maddy moved to wake the others, Skye left soon after.

Maddy's parents had returned home a few hours later to find their children fast asleep in the living room, they quietly snuck by and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>It came as quite a surprise to Maddy when the blows kept coming, not too long after the ordeal the colony had been through, some sort of virus had been created at an outpost that her parents both somehow managed to get to and apparently Dr. Shannon had lost most of her memories, the thought had left Maddy in a panic when she thought she'd have lost her mother forever. A cure had been created however and her mother's memories restored. Maddy was now lounging around on the porch of the family home, enjoying the sun's burning hot rays as she heard footsteps approaching, her face lit up when she saw Mark coming her way.<p>

"Morning Miss Shannon" He spoke as the twinkle in his eye that she loved made an appearance.

Maddy waved slightly. "Morning Mr. Reynolds, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to check in and see how you were doing before I start my shift." He took a seat beside her, laying down his weapon and resting his hands on his knees.

"Me? Weren't you the one who was held at knife point?" Maddy laughed. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Mark shrugged and grinned at her. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault."

Maddy sighed and turned towards him, raising an eyebrow before replying. "You wouldn't have been there if you didn't follow me though."

"I couldn't let you go alone, I had to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." He winked.

Maddy giggled and felt her face flush. She could still see the image clearly in her head as she'd entered Commander Taylor's quarters to confront Lieutenant Washington to get answers on where her parents were, Mark had of course chased after her, leaving two guards to watch Zoe before doing so, he'd ended up with a knife to her throat as they entered the office. Commander Taylor had suffered from the virus too and had forgotten where he was, he had come to the colony and confront Washington for answers, Maddy and Mark had barged in and interrupted.

"I'm still sorry." Maddy sighed.

Mark shocked her when he reached over and took her warm hand in his own, holding it gently before squeezing slightly. "Don't be. I'd do it again if it meant you had some peace of mind."

_Oh my god. He's holding my hand._

_Dork._

_Shut up!_

Maddy blushed and glanced down at their joint hands, Mark coughed slightly being removing his hands and mumbling an apology, turning away as his hearty raced. Had he moved too quickly and scared her?

"Don't be." Maddy repeated his earlier words, taking his hand back in her own.

She sent him a smile as she interlaced their fingers together and moved closer, leaning into his side. This was the bravest she felt that she'd ever been, she'd never normally be this confident but he made her that way, she felt like she could be bold and make the first move but only because it was with him. Mark's lips turned up in the corners as he let out a content sigh and bit his lip, glad that she'd wanted to hold his hand. He felt like such a girl for thinking that but he didn't care, the young Shannon girl made his heart beat faster and made his head spin whenever she was around and he would gladly die knowing he made her feel the same.

"There is something I need to discuss with you but I have to go now, I'll see you soon, okay?" He spoke up, standing.

Maddy followed his lead, their hands still linked, she nodded and finally let go, though she hated to do so. Mark retrieved his weapon before grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips, placing a gently kiss to her knuckles before turning to leave.

"Until _soon_then, Mr. Reynolds." Maddy chuckled.

Mark turned and grinned. "Yes...good day, _Maddy_."

Maddy barely had time to react before he was walking away, she watched him leave, her eyes trying not to stray from his well defined back that was hidden beneath his uniform, she blushed at the thoughts running through her mind before she headed inside.

* * *

><p>While out at the market place the next day to escape her family after an orphaned sixer had shown up at the colony and somehow now lived with her family, Maddy found herself walking from stall to stall, a basket hung over her arm as she searched for the groceries listed on the sheet of paper her mother had made that morning. Her eyes moved slowly over the various fruits before her, her sight catching on a large, round yellow fruit.<p>

"Maddy" his voice called out from behind her.

"Hey" she replied, turning slightly to face him.

She moved to the next stall, his footsteps behind her telling her that he was following. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Yeah. I'm just picking up a few things."

She glanced at him, his eyes showing that he had something he clearly wanted to talk about.

"Uh...I wanted to talk to you about something" He spoke slowly.

_Probably what he mentioned yesterday._

_Ssh, he's speaking!_

Maddy moved towards the woman behind the table before her as she paid for the fruits she'd placed in the basket. Mark shoved his hands into his pockets as his voice seemed to falter slightly, Maddy's heart picked up its pace slightly before she managed to calm it. She moved down a few more tables, her ears struggling to try and pick up the sound of him following her, _maybe he's gone. _She glanced around slightly and found him watching her.

"I...uhm" He began. He stopped to take a deep breath. "I want to declare my intentions for you Maddy Shannon."

Maddy paused. "You wanna do _what _to me?"

He shook his head slightly, his nerves getting the better of him as he moved forward to approach her. "To...court you."

Maddy felt her lips slide into an easy smile. "_Court_. You mean like... **date**?"

She watched him form a smile of his own. "Yes."

Maddy laughed slightly. It was an old fashioned concept but she found it so sweet. "You know you could have just said that!"

Mark swallowed. "Well you see that's not really how it's done here. According to Commander Taylor, I have to address you in a certain way, I have to talk with your father and then call at your house and then have the honour of escorting you to a planned event outside the home that might please you."

Maddy's heartbeat sped up slightly. _Oh my god._

"They used to do it this way." Mark's face flushed. His smile hesitant.

There was a short silence before Maddy smoke. "Well technically, they will do it that way... in the future, then again they'll also wear corsets."

Mark watched her carefully. "So..." He paused. "May I have the honour?"

Taking a deep breath, Maddy smiled. "Yes, I _suppose _you may." She mocked lightly.

Mark flashed her a dazzling smile and chuckled at her light humour. She said Yes. He took a deep breath.

"Awesome." Maddy said, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah?" Mark smiled.

Maddy nodded. "Definitely, my day has just been so awful."

She turned to make her way through the next couple of stalls, Mark followed her quickly, offering his arm with a smile. "Well, Tell me about it."

"Where should I start?" Maddy asked. "The fact that I can't even look at some patients without vomiting while doing my internship with my mother" She stopped. "Or the part where Leah is just..."

"Start at the beginning." Mark cut her off, holding out his arm for her. "I've got time, especially for you."

Maddy linked her arm through his before they set off down the street, Maddy describing just how awful her day was as he listened intently, offering replies when needed and enjoying her company, feeling his heart soar as it always did around her.

* * *

><p>Terra Nova seemed like it wouldn't be the fresh start the Shannon family had hoped for, so far there'd been dinosaur attacks, a memory stealing virus and several sixer attacks. This time there was a murder just outside the colony, one of the soldiers having been killed when someone had planted a Nykoraptor in a utility post. As it turned out, the soldier was a good friend to Mark. That's why Maddy had found herself searching for him most of the day when he hadn't turned up at her house to see her as he had told her to.<p>

"Excuse me." Maddy addressed a soldier walking past her. "Have you seen Mark Reynolds anywhere?"

The soldier pointed her towards a path she remembered taking while looking around the colony on one of her first days here, it had lead to the most beautiful garden she'd seen, that's where Maddy found Mark today, sitting on a bench, overlooking the view of some of the most stunning flowers Maddy had ever seen.

She took a seat beside him, watching him look out to the distance. "Hey."

"Hey." He muttered quietly.

"Listen, I heard about Foster, I'm _so _sorry...I know he was a good friend of yours." Maddy comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah he was." He spoke, his voice cracking slightly, his eyes clouded with grief.

It broke Maddy's heart to see him look so lost, she moved closer slightly and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him gently to her side. He didn't move, instead he let out a sigh and coughed, wiping at his eyes slightly. Maddy moved to stand.

"I can go...if...if you want to be alone?" She asked.

She stood slightly, turning to leave but was startled when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned and found his eyes watching her, pleading with her to stay.

"No!" He let out quickly. "Please. Stay."

Maddy nodded and took her place on the seat beside him again, her arm returning to his shoulder again, willing him to just let her in. This time however, he did, his arm moving to pull her to him as he wrapped her in a hug and squeezed her tightly. She inhaled his scent slightly as she squeezed back.

"You make it all feel...better." His voice answered, muffled as his face pressed into her neck.

Maddy felt a slow smile creep onto her face as she nodded and rubbed soothing circles into his back, holding him to her.

"I'm glad." She spoke. "I want you to know I'll _always _be here if you need me."

Mark nodded and sighed, pulling back before grabbing both her hands in his own. "Thank you, likewise with you." He smiled.

They spent the next few hours just holding each other, enjoying the peace they felt in those moments, when it came time to finally leave, they found themselves returning to a large crowd of people gathered as Commander Taylor moved to address the colony and begin the trial for the supposed killer who had apparently killed Foster.

"Can I come see you later? Please?" Mark's voice pleaded with her.

Maddy nodded, squeezing his fingers in her own before moving to stand with her family as Mark joined the ranks of soldiers standing to the side of the crowd, his eyes falling on the girl who he knew, in that moment, he would spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay, so as I said earlier, I was feeling generous so I couldn't help but write another chapter. I felt quite inspired by the finale and couldn't resist doing another chapter.**

**Reviews will again, be very appreciated.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and until next time. Enjoy. :D**


	5. I Kissed a Lunar Accountant in a Tree

**A/N - Well the holidays are over and I did promise a chapter before the New Year, Even though I gave two chapters last week I can't help but add another now, Thanks for all the reviews lately, I'm hoping with this new chapter I can make it to over 20 reviews, so here we go...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Can I come see you later? Please?" Mark's voice pleaded with her._

_Maddy nodded, squeezing his fingers in her own before moving to stand with her family as Mark joined the ranks of soldiers standing to the side of the crowd, his eyes falling on the girl who he knew, in that moment, he would spend the rest of his life with.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five - I Kissed a Lunar Accountant in a Tree<strong>

Nervous couldn't quite describe how Maddy was feeling right now, she felt dizzy, nauseous, excited and worried all wrapped up into one. Today she'd be having her first date! So yeah, nervous could not even cover how she was feeling. She felt scared at the thought that Mark had managed to convince her to have their date outside of the colony, She'd never snuck out from her home once in her life.

"Josh, aren't you going to be late?" Elizabeth's voice called out.

"Yeah but I have no idea where my shoes are" Josh replied, sounding frustrated.

Maddy sighed. She needed everyone out of the house as soon as possible so she could leave, Mark was waiting patiently (and quietly) outside of the back door, he'd been there for the last twenty minutes and Maddy didn't want to keep him waiting any longer, she felt her stomach doing back flips as she thought about him. Today she'd be completely alone with him, not the typical alone time she'd had with him where anyone could stumble upon them, particularly her father who seemed to have a habit of walking in on them and commenting on how close they were sitting. Everytime he'd do this, Mark would tense slightly and nervously move away, though he did so reluctantly to Maddy's relief.

"Alright, we better go." Jim's voice broke through Maddy's inner thoughts.

Zoe rushed by as she moved to grab her father's hand, heading for the front door, Elizabeth already standing there in the open doorway, Josh squeezing by to head out for work. Jim paused when he noticed the only member of his family not leaving was his eldest daughter.

"What are you gonna get up to today then?" He asked curiously.

Maddy froze. "Oh, uhm...I was thinking about lounging around for a while, maybe do some cleaning? I should probably head out to the market later too..."

Jim nodded. "Okay then, have fun. Bye"

"Bye Maddy!" Zoe's voice chimed in as she smiled widely to her older sister.

Maddy smiled back and nodded. "Have a good day Zo"

Her sister followed the rest of their family out of the door as Maddy moved to close it behind them, she could faintly hear Zoe asking where her father was taking her before she closed it and rushed to her room, she grabbed her jacket and bag before she moved to the back door, opening and sighing with relief as she spotted Mark casually leaning against the wall with a grin on his lips. He moved from the wall, taking her bag from her as she slid her jacket on.

"Hey" she greeted him warmly.

"Hey, it's about time, I thought you were bailing on me!" He joked.

"NO!" Maddy spoke too quickly before blushing. "I mean...no, they were just taking too long to leave."

Mark nodded. "Don't worry about it." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Maddy agreed, taking his arm.

He lead her around the side of the house and down the street towards his rover that was parked in the corner, hidden away from view of the Shannon house. Mark knew that Mr. Shannon could easily identify the rover that Mark always used, he figured that Maddy's father had memorized it on purpose so that he could make sure to interrupt them whenever they seemed to be having a private moment. Usually it was when Mark was finally making his move to kiss the young Shannon girl.

"So, where are we going then?" Maddy asked as she climbed into the rover.

Mark gave her a sly smile, remaining coy. "It's a surprise Miss Shannon."

He followed her lead, climbing into the rover himself before starting the engine and turning to face her, Maddy shook her head and giggled slightly before they set off.

* * *

><p>They were about four clicks out when Mark handed her a blindfold, telling her to put it on. Maddy's heart raced as she took the blindfold from him, their fingers brushing against each other slightly for a second, she exhaled loudly before complying, sliding the blindfold over her eyes and securing it tightly around her head. A few minutes later she felt the rover coming to a stop, her ears registering the sound of Mark climbing out of the rover and his footsteps moving to grab the bags from the back.<p>

"Can I take this thing off yet?" She asked, reaching to take it off.

She heard his footsteps moving quickly towards her. "No! Not yet, I have to quickly do something, I'll be two minutes, please keep it on!"

Maddy nodded reluctantly. "Okay but be quick and don't you dare think about leaving me here!" she joked nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He laughed along with her.

When he returned a few minutes later, she felt the buckle on her seat belt un-clicking as his heads moved to her own, gripping them gently and pulling her to climb out of the rover. She felt her feet touch the ground and suddenly her heart was racing, _this is it_. She felt around blindly when he let go of her but gasped slightly when she felt him appear behind her, his left hand on her waist and his right hand gripping her own. He moved them forward slightly before stepping around to face her, his hands fumbling to untie the blindfold.

"Ready?" He asked.

Maddy nodded, grinning. "Yeah, ready!"

When the light first hit her eyes, Maddy found herself squinting, the light far too bright for her after being in the dark for so long under the blindfold. Mark grasped her hand and dragged her through the field before her but Maddy wasn't paying attention, she was far too busy focusing on the flowers that lay before her in this field, they were such beautiful colours, so tall...

"So...what do you think?" Mark's voice asked.

Maddy grinned. "Dayflowers, they're so beautiful! I...I love this place!"

Mark's lips turned up at the edges as he bit his lip and nodded. "I thought you'd like it."

He turned and gripped her hand, dragging her further into the field, her eyes scanning her surroundings, looking up at the bright blue sky as she smiled widely. When her eyes moved back down towards the ground her grin widened further, before her lay a small picnic blanket with a basket laying on top, Mark took a seat, dragging her down with him.

"I figured we could have some lunch while we're here" He began, his cheeks burning slightly.

_How romantic._

Maddy bit her lip and smiled once more. "That sounds wonderful."

She moved slightly closer as she took her seat, grabbing the sandwich he handed her. Once she was settled she found her eyes strayed to his face as he chewed quietly on his own sandwich, his eyes locking onto hers, he smiled slightly before swallowing.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked, reaching up to his cheek.

Maddy shook her head. "No, I was just thinking."

"About?" He asked her, his eyes curious as he took another bite.

"This is just so romantic, how did I get so lucky?" Maddy chuckled, blushing.

Mark took a drink from the canteen laying by the basket before answering. "I'm the lucky one."

_I think I've died and gone to heaven._

_I repeat again, you are such a dork._

_Shut it!  
><em>

* * *

><p>They'd finished the picnic by now, having ate in a comfortable silence for a while, making a few jokes every now and then but now they found themselves just watching each other as the sun burned down on them, Maddy was blushing once more when Mark commented on how cute she was when she described a memory from her childhood.<p>

"Okay, well enough about my childhood...tell me about yours" She laughed. "I wanna know what you were like."

Mark flushed slightly before he spoke. "Well...uhm, there's this one memory that's a bit stupid but it's my favourite from back _there_."

Maddy nodded and told him to continue.

"So I was living with my grandfather by the time I was seven and I had quite the over active imagination when I was younger, believe it or not." He laughed.

Maddy nodded. "I can believe it."

"Anyway, I was fooling around, sitting under the dining room table with one of those really old re-breathers, you know the huge clunky ones?"

"Oh yeah." Maddy recalled the old re-breathers. "Carry on..."

Mark grinned and coughed nervously, his heart racing. "So, when I was younger, I'd always wanted to be an accountant... _on the moon_." He looked down, blushing.

Maddy bit her lip to keep from laughing. "On the moon? How cute!"

"Yeah, so I had my grandfathers re-breather on and I just sat there for hours under the table with a calculator"

"Adding things?" Maddy laughed.

Mark nodded. "I told you it was dumb."

He looked away slightly. _Great, she's laughing at you. _Maddy reached forward, grabbing his shoulder slightly to make him face her as she bit her lip, hoping she hadn't offended him.

"No, no, I'm just being an idiot, I'm stupid like that sometimes..." She began before he cut her off with a mumble she didn't quite hear. "Wait, what did you say?"

Mark paused for a moment. "I said...you're _perfect_. But what do I know? I'm just a lunar accountant"

The silence that fell between them was quiet enough to hear both of their racing hearts as they both blushed, unsure of what to say next, not that it mattered because now Maddy was feeling all mushy inside as she noticed him leaning slightly towards her, his eyes on her lips, she took a deep breath before mimicking his movements, her eyes closing slightly. They were barely even a few centimetres apart when a loud rumbling echoed through the sky, Mark pulled back and Maddy's eyes flew open.

"What is that?" Mark asked, his hand pointing towards the sky.

Maddy's eyes followed his as she noticed as large meteor racing across the sky above them, crashing down somewhere far from here with a loud bang. in the next moment she found herself being forced to the ground as Mark yelled for her to get down, the rumbling got louder as Maddy felt a huge gush of wind blow right across her back as she crouched down to the ground. When she stood a few moments later her heart sank, the dayflowers had been completely wiped out and the whole clearing around her seemed devoid of any life except herself and Mark. Needless to say, they didn't hang around for long after that, grabbing their things as they rushed back to the rover to get back to the colony.

* * *

><p>The two found themselves standing by the rover a minute later, Mark sighing with frustration as he examined the vehicle which seemed to not want to even start.<p>

"I don't get it, the cell is charged but for some reason, there's no power reaching the engine!" He sighed.

Maddy had begun pacing around the rover a few moments ago. "Well, if there was a high enough concentration from the meteor, it could have given off an EMP pulse."

Mark smiled. "Okay, first of all, how would you even know something like that?"

Maddy watched her grab a bag from the back of the rover.

"Secondly, that means... We've got no radio."

He moved forward, glancing around the forest around him to try and figure out the root back.

"So what do we do, will someone come to get us?" Maddy asked nervously.

Mark shook his head. "No one knows we're out here. I should have told one of my guys where we were going!"

The light bulb went off in Maddy's head a moment later. "Well I'm sure my dad will be looking for me..."

Mark grimaced and faced her. "Yeah, he's probably gonna **kill **me and **ground **you until the ice age!"

He moved forward, grabbing the bag he'd put down a moment ago, walking over to her as she looked to him for what to do. "Alright, we're six clicks out, we can make it before dark."

_So, we walk home. Great_

"Let's go." He told her.

Maddy began to panic. "Well what about the weapon, does that not work either?"

"Electronic firing pin." Mark stated dryly. "Look, we'll be okay, we just have to hustle, alright? This way!"

They set off walking down a gravely path and headed out into the dense forest before them, Maddy's mind immediately registering that she'd forgotten her jacket back in the field before, it was too late now to go back for it so she soldiered on, not wanting to be out here all night.

The sun was lowering slowly in the sky as they marched on. Mark paused causing Maddy to almost walk right into him, he sighed and faced her.

"We're still at least four clicks out. We'll probably not make it before nightfall now" He cautiously glanced at Maddy.

She nodded and followed him as she moved on. They stopped by a small stream as Mark bent down and started grabbing some disgusting looking mud in his hands. Maddy wasn't watching however, her focus solely on the forest as she glanced around, hoping that someone would come find them already.

"Hey, uhm... is that outfit new?" Mark asked casually.

Maddy faced him, glad that he had noticed. "Actually, yeah, my mom got it for me, why-HEY!"

She found herself being cut off as Mark launched a large glob the mud over her new shirt, she shrieked his name as he began to rub it all over her stomach and arms. The stench of the mud was what hit her immediately, it stunk..._badly!_

"Sorry, but it's necessary..." He spoke, a slight smile on his face.

"For what?" Maddy asked as he began smearing it over her face now.

_Oh yeah, this is a great date._

"Camouflage." Mark replied coolly.

Maddy squeezed her eyes shut, her nose wrinkling. "Ew, it smells like..."

"Oh I know what it smells like." He laughed.

"I think I'm gonna puke on you." Maddy's voice shook.

Mark continued laughing. "Oh, c'mon, I think you're tougher than that and now, thanks to me, you're also almost invisible to carno's, slashers and nyko's. They hate the smell just as much as you do!"

He moved away, offering his own body up for her to smear the mud on. "Your turn."

Maddy grinned wickedly. "Oh, gladly."

She covered her hands in the mud, grabbing large globs of it before she rubbed it all over his chest, glad to finally have a way of feeling the muscles under that tight shirt without seeming too forward.

_Cool it, you may need to a cold shower after this._

_I'll need a shower regardless, this smell is disgusting._

_It's in your hair._

_I know._

_Just checking._

_Yeah, yeah._

Once she'd finished smearing it over Mark, they set off walking again, soon enough they found themselves darting through trees as the sun had already set, the sky now completely dark. The sounds of various growls echoing through the forest around them. A rustling of bushes behind them had Maddy in a panic once more.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Her breath quickening.

Maddy felt her heart racing as Mark's hand closed around her own, his pace making her own speed up as they ran to find somewhere to hide. They found a tree to climb and after an awful moment where it looked like Maddy wouldn't be able to climb up, they found themselves hidden from view from the dinosaurs stalking them below.

"That sounded like..." Maddy spoke.

"Nykoraptors." Mark finished for her.

Maddy sighed and leaned back, the tree didn't leave them much room so she found herself practically pressed up against Mark and she certainly wasn't going to complain. Even if she had just escaped death very narrowly.

"We'll stay here until the sun comes up." Mark whispered.

A couple of hours in the tree and Maddy could feel her limbs going numb from being so boxed up, she lay back against the branch behind her and looked up at the night sky as Mark watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry about all of this." He spoke softly, barely audible. "It wasn't how our first date alone was supposed to go. I should have just waited to ask your parents if I could take you to the harvest festival."

Maddy shook her head. "It's not your fault."

The Nykoraptors below had evidentially found something to eat in the next moment because they growled loudly. Maddy felt her heart rate slow slightly as she sat up, Mark mimicking her as if they were two magnets drawn together, they sat a few centimetres apart.

"Mark..." Maddy began. "Do you think we'll die out here?"

Mark paused, pursing his lips and moving just that slightest bit closer. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you Maddy. I promise you. Not tonight. Not _ever_."

_Sigh. Okay, now __**that **__is romantic._

Maddy's mouth twitched slightly. "Okay. Good."

She relaxed visibly and moved to lean back slightly, Mark copied her but they both stopped before they moved too far away.

"But I was **this **close to asking you to kiss me..." Maddy exhaled. "So that I'd know what it was like before I died.

Mark's mouth lifted on one side as he cupped her cheek in one of her hands, moving closer, his warm breath fanning over her face, Maddy's heart rate began racing again as he replied.

"Well, maybe I should...you know, just in case."

The next moment instantly became the best moment of her life. Ever. Mark leaned forward, his lips claiming her own as Maddy's eyes closed, she felt his lips move against her own and she forced herself to stop smiling so she could kiss him back with everything that she had. They both pulled back a moment later, breathing heavily and grinning like Cheshire cats to each other.

"Okay..._now _I can die." Maddy laughed quietly.

Mark grinned back, laughing with her as she settled down against arm, his arm curling around her as they both cast their gazes to the stars above, their breathing slowing finally, Maddy bit her lip as she grinned further, unable to stop herself from reliving the kiss in her head over and over again.

_Best moment ever!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Wow, so this is the longest chapter yet! I couldn't help myself though. It seemed like once I started writing I just kept going, quite a bit of the moments in this chapter are, like the other chapters, taken from the show, I do try and change the dialogue as best I can but sometimes I think there's no other way of describing what they characters are saying.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I also hope everyone had a great Christmas! You know what to do, leave a review if you enjoyed this one and let me know your thoughts!**


	6. The Festival

**A/N - I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, I've seen quite a reaction to this fic since the last chapter, I've had constant emails of story alerts which I'm taking as a good sign that everyone is enjoying this, I haven't updated in over a week and to be honest I just haven't felt up to writing but I suddenly felt like just sitting down and writing out this chapter the other day. Enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Okay...now I can die." Maddy laughed quietly._

_Mark grinned back, laughing with her as she settled down against arm, his arm curling around her as they both cast their gazes to the stars above, their breathing slow finally, Maddy bit her lip as she grinned further, unable to stop herself from reliving the kiss in her head over and over again._

_Best moment ever!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six - The Festival<strong>

The next few days had been amazing for Maddy, sure she'd only just managed to sneak back into her home after the OTG date, barely managing to have one shower before her family noticed her absence, she hadn't been able to get the stink off of her skin but her family had fallen for her excuse that the smell was from the garbage disposal. That had been almost a week ago now and Maddy was currently recovering from a new ordeal.

She'd almost been killed by a crazed identity thief.

Sure, she'd maybe dug a little too deep into the story and put herself into a dangerous situation and if Zoe hadn't of found her father in time and told him the "danger" word, he wouldn't have come and saved her from a very nasty spider bite that would have left her practically dead. But none of that mattered now, Maddy wanted to put it all behind her. That's how she found herself sitting on her porch in a hammock, looking up at the night sky with the most amazing man she'd ever met.

"So, Mr. Reynolds" Maddy teased. "Didn't you say you were going to ask me to the festival?"

Mark grinned. "I believe I might have mentioned it."

He sat back and watched her, surprise shooting across his face when she turned quickly and planted a kiss square on his lips, pulling away before he even had a chance to respond to the kiss. She leaned away, grinning mischievously at his expression.  
><strong><br>**"I...uhm...wha...?" Mark stuttered.

"You can take that as a yes to your question." Maddy flashed him a smile.

Mark quickly returned the sentiment before biting his lip and cautiously leaning forward, intending to return the kiss earlier, Maddy's grin slowly faded as she mirrored his movement, leaning ever so slightly until they were barely even a few centimetres apart, she could feel his breath on her lips, closing her eyes...

"Maddy, time to come in" Her father's irritating voice cut through the moment.

Mark pulled back, coughing slightly and sending an awkward nod to his girlfriend's father who returned the gesture quickly before stepping inside, Mark stood swiftly and grasped Maddy's hand, pulling her into a standing position and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. Maddy simply wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest before sighing.

"Goodnight." She spoke softly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He nodded. "Night Maddy"

They separated before turning away from each other, before they had even moved any further, they both turned, smiles on their faces at the fact that they had both turned at the exact same moment. Mark quickly closed the distance, capturing Maddy's lips in a soft, goodnight kiss. When he stepped away, Maddy blushed and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear before waving slightly and turning towards her front door, once she was in the threshold, she turned to watch Mark walking away down the street.

_Okay, that is how you say goodnight!_

"Close the door Maddy." Her father's voice called out.

"Yes dad." She replied, rolling her eyes and complying.

Once the door was closed, Maddy entered the living room to find Zoe fast asleep in her mother's lap, her father was moving around the kitchen trying not to make any noise and failing at it. Zoe's eyes shot open and she glanced around the room.

"Maddy, I was waiting for you." She yawned. "You said you'd tuck me in."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Maddy smiled. "C'mon then, night mom, night dad."

She took Zoe's hand and lead her to their bedroom, closing the door gently before tucking the sheets tightly around Zoe's little body as she snuggled up into her bed. She leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead before reaching for the light on the bedside table.

"Goodnight Zoe."

Zoe yawned once more. "Night Maddy."

Maddy switched off the light before crawling into her own bed, not bothering to change out of the clothes she'd been wearing that day, she turned on her side, facing the window as her thoughts turned to her soldier boyfriend. _She'd never get used to thinking that. Mark Reynolds was __**her**__ boyfriend! _Just as Maddy had closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into the dream world, Zoe's voice spoke up softly in the silence of the room.

"Next time though, wake me up so I can say goodnight to Mark." Zoe's voice scolded Maddy slightly.

She chucked quietly. "Sure Zoe, now go to sleep!"

She heard the rustling of Zoe's sheets as her sister moved around her bed to get comfortable, Maddy shook her head, loving the fact that Mark seemed to be able to charm more than one Shannon in her family. She faced away from the window now, her right hand tucked beneath her head, the left hand gripping the sheet around her gently. She closed her eyes and allowed the silence to wash over her. Tomorrow she'd have to talk to her father again about boundaries.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Maddy found herself helping make Zoe's costume for the play she had been wrangled into directing. Turns out that Zoe had been given the lead role of none other than Commander Taylor. Maddy laughed as Josh launched into another story of what he and Skye had been up to recently. Her mother stood barely a few metres away, attaching the fake beard to her youngest daughter's face.<p>

"This will look so realistic darling." Elizabeth smiled at her five-year-old daughter.

"Good. I want to be the best Commander the colony has ever seen!" Zoe beamed.

Josh laughed and looked up at her. "Oh don't worry, you already give Taylor a run for his money even **without **the costume of him on!"

"Thanks Josh" Zoe grinned further, causing her mother to have to stretch the clasp of the beard to hook around her ear.

The door opened as Jim Shannon stepped into the house, Zoe almost jumped off the table when he turned to face her.

"Commander Taylor!" Jim spoke up, pretending to look shocked.

Zoe giggled. "It's me daddy, Zoe!"

"Zoe?" Jim laughed. "Wow, you were so convincing, I even had to do a double take because I just came from the Command tower after speaking to the Commander, I thought he had beaten me home!"

By now the whole family were laughing. "You're silly, daddy" Zoe giggled.

Jim laughed and hugged his youngest before heading into the other room, a moment later he returned, pulling Elizabeth aside where he had a very hushed conversation that Maddy struggled to overhear. Not that she was purposely trying to listen. No, she wouldn't do that! ...Okay, so she would but her father _was_acting weird.

"Okay kids, I have to go, I'll see you guys later!" He called as he headed to the door.

Zoe jumped down from the table and ran to him. "Wait! You're gonna be back for my play, aren't you?"

Jim kneeled before her and grinned. "I wouldn't miss it, Zo."

* * *

><p>Rehearsals had gone well, Maddy was feeling confident in the play she was directing, she did feel nervous about telling this story however, the whole colony would be watching. Including the man who's story she was telling. Commander Taylor.<p>

"Can we have a break, Maddy?" Leah's voice called out. "Sam has to go to the bathroom!"

Maddy sighed and nodded. "Okay everyone, take five."

Sam rushed off stage as fast as he could as Maddy began straightening out the decorations around the stage, she yawned slightly, tired from her early morning. She hadn't slept well at all last night, waking up every few hours.

"Look out!" A deep voice yelled from behind her.

Maddy turned in time to see Dunham hit some large winged creature with his gun, the giant fly-like thing flew right past her and hit the stage, no longer moving.

"I thought it was gonna bite one of the kids" Dunham shrugged when Reilly gave him her best _what-was-that?_ looks.

Needless to say, rehearsals ended rather quickly after that. That was how Maddy found herself standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, trying to decide what to wear tonight, not only did she have to stand on stage in front of the whole colony but there'd also be a dance at the festival tonight and Maddy was nervous, she knew she could dance. That wasn't the problem, but she wanted to look cute while she did it and she didn't know what Mark would think of the clothes she chose to wear, she wanted to make sure she chose something he'd love her in. Her thoughts were interrupted when her bedroom door slid open and her mother's head peered inside.

"Maddy, you have a gentlemen caller" Her mother teased. "Make it quick though, we have to head out in about ten minutes."

Maddy nodded and passed her mother before walking out onto the porch to find Mark lounging on the front steps, he hadn't noticed her yet. Maddy tip-toed behind him before tapping him on the shoulder, the next second she found herself screaming as he gripped her wrist and spun her around so she ended up sitting in his lap.

"Hello to you too" She laughed.

He grinned at her. "Hi." He pecked her cheek.

"So...? To what do I owe this visit?" She asked innocently.

Mark looked away quickly, blushing slightly. "I, uhm...I wanted to know if perhaps you'd like to take a walk with me tonight, after the dance."

Maddy's lips turned upwards. "Of course I would!"

The smile that graced his face at this answer had Maddy swooning. "Great!"

_Okay, I need to see that smile everyday, it's gorgeous!_

_Yes, yes it is._

_Paws off, he's mine._

_You do realise I am you, right?  
><em>  
><em>...Shut up.<em>

Mark moved to stand, Maddy reluctantly moving with him. They stood facing each other as Mark intertwined their fingers.

"So, I'll see you at the festival?" He asked.

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, until tonight then." He bowed and kissed her hand.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork!" She chuckled.

He laughed along with her. "But I'm your dork."

"Yes you are."

He brushed his palm against her cheek as he turned to leave, Maddy watched him walk off into the distance down the street. Her mind racing at the thought of being alone with him tonight. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>The play had gone well, Maddy thought she'd done a pretty good job. Of course, something had to go wrong with her night, it always did. Turns out, her father had found a body and had then been accused of being the Sixer spy. Maddy couldn't believe anyone could think that of her father. The worst thing was, however, that Mark had been there when Taylor arrested Jim. He'd told her as soon as they had a moment alone of course so she found herself grateful to him, she couldn't stay mad at him no matter how much she tried.<p>

"Here we are." Mark's voice spoke up in the silence.

Maddy glanced around and found that they'd wandered off to the deck that she found Mark at following Fosters death, it had a great view of the colony and when Maddy glanced up she found herself smiling widely at the beautiful view of the night's sky. Each star shining down brightly on them.

"Any reason we ended up here?" Maddy asked casually.

Mark's lips twitched as he smiled. "This is the place where I first realised how strongly I felt for you."

Maddy's eyes widened as she watched him. _Swoon. _She watched him carefully as he coughed nervously, a blush forming on his cheeks. Maddy bit her lip as she tried her best to hide the grin trying to spread across her face. It felt good that she could make him nervous enough to blush, she thought he was the only one able to do that to her.

"That's so sweet." She replied after a moment. Mark let out a deep breath.

"It is?" he asked. "Good, I thought I had pushed too far there."

Maddy shook her head, taking his hand in her own. "You could never do that."

Mark smiled his heart warming smile at her and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. Maddy went willingly, pressing her face to his chest and squeezing him tightly. They stood in silence for a moment before a loud bang erupted in the sky. Maddy glanced up and found various colours dancing before her eyes. Fireworks!

"Wow" Maddy spoke, her face shocked and excited.

Mark watched her with a grin. "I knew you'd like them. That's also why we're here."

"Thank you! It's amazing, even just being here with you." Maddy admitted shyly.

She moved forward and hugged him once more. He gripped her tightly and placed a kiss to her head. Maddy pulled back and watched his face carefully, they're eyes staring into each other's lovingly. Maddy knew this was a moment she'd never forget and she knew right here, right now. _She was in love._

"Maddy..." Mark trailed off, watching her. "..Can...can I kiss you?"

Maddy bit her lip and nodded. "Of course, you don't even have to ask."

He flashed her a smile and leaned in slowly, Maddy mirrored his movements and closed her eyes, her lips connecting with his soft, warm ones. They stood for a moment, mouths molded together before they stepped back for a breath.

"I'll never get tired of doing that." He admitted.

Maddy shook her head. "Me neither."

She moved quickly, wanting to be the one to initiate it this time, pressing her mouth to his once more as the colourful lights danced in the sky above them. She'd said it before and she'd say it now, she was completely in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay so it's been almost two weeks since the last update, I thought it was time for one. I hope you guys enjoy, this chapter took a few days to write. Reviews are very much appreciated :D**

**I'd also like to tell you all that I'm thinking about writing two chapters at a time to offer those who review a preview of the next chapter. This will start after the next chapter is posted if I decide to do so.**


	7. Worries

**A/N - Well it's been just over two weeks since my last update, I've felt a bit blocked lately but I'm determined to push on ahead for my loyal readers :) So here's chapter seven!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"I'll never get tired of doing that." He admitted._

_Maddy shook her head. "Me neither."_

_She moved quickly, wanting to be the one to initiate it this time, pressing her mouth to his once more as the colourful lights danced in the sky above them. She'd said it before and she'd say it now, she was completely in love.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven - Worries<br>**  
>The last couple of weeks were just crazy for Maddy and all of Terra Nova. The sixer spy had been discovered and to almost everyone's shock, the spy was revealed to be Skye. Maddy couldn't quite shake the image of Josh's face from her mind of when he had heard the news. Needless to say, he'd been avoiding Skye as of late and was more focused on the fact that in just over three days Kara would be coming through with the 11th pilgrimage.<p>

"I can't wait to see her, I wonder if she's changed at all...?" Josh's voice echoed vaguely in the back of Maddy's mind.

Maddy couldn't help but smile however at the thought because for the first time since arriving here, Josh was one hundred percent happy. Elizabeth however, was on edge, her husband would be on the front line when the pilgrimage arrived. Turns out that Lucas had successfully completed his plans and had figured out how to make the portal go both ways. That meant that no one knew who would come through the time fracture, it could be a hundred people looking for a new start or an army of soldiers determined to suck the life from the place that the Shannon's had come to know as _home_.

"Maddy!" Maddy's favourite voice called from behind her.

She turned to see Mark approaching, a sheepish grin on his lips. Maddy grinned in return and began a slow pace towards him, she'd managed to keep certain thoughts out of her mind but in this moment as she approached him, those thoughts hit her like a ton of bricks. Mark would be on the front line alongside her father. The image that plagued her mind next had her heart falling into her stomach and just as Mark reached her side, Maddy's legs gave out from under her and she felt herself falling.

"Woah, Maddy!" Mark steadied her before she could hit the floor. "Are you okay?"

Maddy slowly glanced up at his face, his eyes flashing with concern. "No."

"What's wrong, are you sick?" He asked her tentatively, gripping her face in both of his hands, one of them covering her forehead. "You don't have a fever, that's good at least."

"I'm not sick." Maddy exhaled and straightened up, stepping out of his grasp. "It's just..."

"Yes?" He probed her to continue.

"It's just...the thought that you could die just really hit me." Maddy replied, the words tumbling out of her mouth so fast, Mark barely registered her reply.

"I could die..." He began. "That's always a risk, anyone could die Maddy!"

Maddy sighed and rubbed her face with her hand, pulling back a stray piece of hair that fell over her eyes, Mark gripped one of her hands tightly in his own, bringing it to his chest and holding it there while watching her carefully.

"You don't get it." Maddy spoke softly. "You could die if anyone but the next pilgrimage comes through that fracture!"

The realization of Maddy's words dawned over Mark's face as he remained silent for a moment, Maddy waited for him to speak up but nothing came from his mouth, he just stared at her.

"Well?" Maddy almost shouted. "Are you gonna say something or just stand there staring?"

"...Maddy, I know where you're coming from here but we've talked about situations like this. I could die at any moment no matter what my work has me doing. You know that."

Maddy shook her head and turned from him. She refused to cry and show any weakness as she turned to him, kissing him so fiercely, he nearly tumbled backwards and fell. He seemed shocked at first before he wrapped both arms around her and kissed her back with as much intensity as he could muster. They stood for what felt like hours in the crowded streets of the colony as people walked by, all staring with interest the scene they were trying not to interrupt. When Maddy pulled away, her lips were red raw and her eyes glossy, she felt dizzy and her legs felt like jelly but she knew she had to say what she'd been wanting to say for days now.

"Promise me." She spoke, her voice barely even a whisper.

"Huh?" Mark asked, his own eyes showing how dazed he was.

Maddy smiled at the fact that she'd not been the only one affected by the kiss in that way. She cupped his cheek with one of her shaking hands, he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, a lazy smile playing across his face. When he opened his eyes, his gaze locked with Maddy's as he waited for her to continue.

"Promise me you'll come back..." Maddy cleared her thought. "Promise you'll come back... _to me_."

Mark sighed but couldn't help himself as he felt the smile fall from his face. He couldn't make promises like that, not with his job. There was no possible way to promise that. He sighed and watched as a tears formed in his girlfriend's eyes, he could tell she knew what he was about to say and he hated that he had to tell her.

"I can't." Mark looked away, his own eyes prickling with tears. "I can't promise that."

"Then promise you'll try..._please_." Maddy's voice cried out.

Mark nodded. "You know I'll always try, I lo..." He trailed off as a beeping on his belt alerted them that he had to go. Maddy sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"I have to..." Mark whispered, indicating with his thumb that he had to leave.

"I know." Maddy nodded.

Mark took a step back, watching her face, she seemed to have lost all emotion in her eyes and he hated that she worried so much for him. He quickly stepped forward and kissed her one last time before moving away.

"I'll come see you tonight, leave your window open."

Maddy nodded as he walked away.

"No way, that's not happening Elizabeth!" Jim's voice yelled as Maddy entered the Shannon home.

Maddy heard her mother sigh and walk around the counter in the small kitchen, Maddy entered the room and watched as Elizabeth placed her palm on Jim's cheek much like Maddy had earlier with Mark, Jim sighed and turned his head, placing a soft kiss to his wife's palm. He sighed and opened his eyes, both of them not even noticing that Maddy had entered the room.

"I have to Jim, just like you do." Elizabeth finally spoke up.

They jumped as Maddy spoke. "You have to what?"

Elizabeth turned to glance at her daughter, a sad smile playing on her face, she didn't mean to upset her eldest daughter more but just like every other person with an obligation to their job, she would be there for the arrival of the next pilgrimage...or the angry Phoenix group.

"I've been assigned to the pilgrimage arrival, I'll be there to help when they arrive." Elizabeth spoke.

Maddy felt as if someone twisted a knife in her heart. "Oh." She said flatly.

She turned and left the room quietly, the sound of her mother's footsteps following her only spurred her on further, she rushed to her room and closed the door, crashing onto her bed and covering herself with the blanket, hiding her face in the soft mattress below her. She heard the door slide open and felt the dip in the bed as her mother sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maddy?" Her voice spoke hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Maddy scoffed inwardly, opening her eyes angrily and ripping the sheet from over her head, when the glare on her face registered in her mother's eyes, she watched as her mother's face crumpled in pain.

"Oh yeah, I'm just great, both my mom **and** my dad **and** my boyfriend are going to stand in possibly the most dangerous position they've ever been in and I get to sit around here and wait, no _hope_, that they all come back just fine!"

Maddy's anger deflated when her mother moved away slightly and she fell forward, wrapping her arms around her mother and sobbed.

"Oh Maddy." Her mother comforted her, running a hand through her hair. "I know you're worried but it could all be for nothing, It could just be a regular pilgrimage coming through."

"Yeah..._could be_." Maddy pulled back. "as in anything could happen!"

"...Maddy." Elizabeth tried to speak.

"No, I just...I just need to be alone, please" Maddy cut her off.

Elizabeth nodded and withdrew from her daughters grasp before backing out of the room, closing the door softly, Maddy turned away from the door and closed her eyes. She was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p>"Maddy!" Mark's voice called out, trying not to be too loud.<p>

When Maddy opened her eyes, her vision was blurred but she could tell that Zoe wasn't in her own bed. The window was open causing a slightly breeze to enter the room as Maddy stood, she moved to the door, prying it open further. Standing back, she watched as Mark silently crawled through the window. He grinned when he accomplished this without making any noise. He had promised himself that he'd never disrespect Jim Shannon by sneaking into his home to possibly make-out with his daughter or stay the night but he had to see his girlfriend and calling in at this hour was out of the question.

"God, I missed you like crazy!" He sighed. "I'm _so_tired but I just had to see you."

He gasped slightly when the light caught Maddy's face, her eyes were red and puffy as tear tracks streaked her cheeks, he could tell she'd been crying about earlier and it hurt him like hell to think that she was so worried and so scared of losing him that she'd literally cried herself to sleep. Her quickly pulled her to him, pressing himself as closely to her as possible, wrapping his arms around her.

"Maddy, I..." He whispered. "Okay."

Maddy's brow creased. "Okay?" She pulled away to glance at his face.

"I promise you, okay?" Mark inched closer, his breath fanning over her face. "I **will **come back to you, I promise, I won't let anything keep us apart!"

Maddy remained silent, turning and walking to her bed, towing Mark with her by his hand, they both sat facing each other on the edge of the bed in complete silence. Maddy opened her mouth to speak but no words left her lips, she closed it again and tried to speak several times before she nodded and smiled slightly.

"You better." She joked, a playful grin on her lips.

Mark smiled back, satisfied that he'd finally made her feel better about the situation, he knew that she'd still worry but there was nothing to stop that, he could tell that she felt better from the fact that he was so willing to return to her and that brought a smile to his face. He loved making her feel better when she was upset but most of all, he loved when she smiled. Mark glanced at his watch, he frowned before standing, Maddy following.

"I should go." Mark sighed. "I wish I didn't have to but I should."

Maddy nodded. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Mark grinned.

"You did more than you know." Maddy replied.

Mark nodded and turned towards the window, walking across the room, when he turned to face his girlfriend again, she was right beside him. He opened his mouth to speak only to find himself cut off by her lips, he placed his hand behind her neck and held her against him, kissing her softly and giving everything he could to that kiss.

"Goodnight." Maddy spoke breathlessly.

Mark's lips turned upwards, "Goodnight."

He paused, turning away and then turning once more to face her. "Maddy, I just wanted to tell you that I...I love..."

The creak of the floorboards outside of Maddy's door alerted them that someone was coming, Mark rushed out of the window, crashing to the ground outside of the window painfully.

"Maddy, who were you talking to?" Jim's voice spoke from the now open doorway.

"I..." Maddy began, her eyes flashing with fear that she'd been caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay, I know that's evil but I couldn't help but cut off here, The next chapter will hopefully be up within the next week but I'm not entirely sure. But I can offer you all a special treat, for those that leave a review, you'll get a preview of the next chapter :D So get clicking on the button below!**


	8. There's Something About a War

****A/N - Thank you to those that reviewed, The last chapter is the most reviewed one so far so thanks for that :D I hope you enjoyed the preview of Chapter 8 but it's now time for the full chapter, I loved writing this one and I hope you'll all like it.****

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Mark's lips turned upwards, "Goodnight."_

_He paused, turning away and then turning once more to face her. "Maddy, I just wanted to tell you that I...I love..."_

_The creak of the floorboards outside of Maddy's door alerted them that someone was coming, Mark rushed out of the window, crashing to the ground outside of the window painfully._

_"Maddy, who were you talking to?" Jim's voice spoke from the now open doorway._

_"I..." Maddy began, her eyes flashing with fear that she'd been caught.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight - There's Something About a War<strong>

"Well...who were you talking to young lady?" Jim's voice was groggy.

Maddy stared in shock. "Huh? I wasn't talking to anyone!"

She watched as her father scanned the room for any other person, his eyes memorizing every detail, when they fell upon the open window he scowled and moved to pass her, wanting to check it out. Maddy quickly stepped in front of him, smiling timidly.

"I told you, I wasn't talking to anyone dad" Maddy lied shakily. "Just...myself."

Jim's brow creased. "Yourself? You were talking...to yourself?"

"Uh huh" Maddy nodded.

Jim sighed, clearly not convinced. He turned back to the window before he peered outside. Maddy braced herself, squeezing her eyes closed, ready for a scolding. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes and looked over at her father, a small grin on his lips. He moved to pass her back into the hallway. Jim turned while going through the doorway and addressed his daughter.

"Goodnight, Maddy." He spoke. "Get to bed."

Maddy nodded. "Will do, goodnight dad"

"Close your window too." Jim whispered. "Oh and Goodnight Reynolds, shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

Maddy winced as she heard Mark's voice call through the open window with a simple "Yes, sir." When she turned to look back at her father, Maddy expected to find him scowling as if he wanted to scream at her but she was surprised to find him shaking his head, trying to suppress a smile. Maddy couldn't bring herself to smile however, she felt clearly worried about her father's sanity, shouldn't he be scolding her right now? She'd had her boyfriend, her older, very muscular soldier boyfriend in her bedroom at night.

"I'm letting this one slide because I know how stressful this week has been for you." Jim spoke softly. "But don't let it happen again."

Without another word he turned and left the room. Maddy's heartbeat returned to a semi-regular speed as she rushed to the open window, she peered outside, pleased to find that Mark was still there leaning against the side of the house.

"Sorry about him." She spoke, smiling sweetly.

Mark grinned. "It's okay, I shouldn't have come."

"No!" Maddy growled. "I'm glad you did, I needed to see you."

Mark just nodded before moving towards her, he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "Goodnight Maddy"

"Goodnight Mark"

Maddy moved forward, brushing her lips against his briefly. Mark turned and marched off down the street. Maddy waited until he was out of sight before closing her window and climbing onto her bed before crawling under the sheets and drifting off peacefully. She knew the next day or two would be stressful but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. Mark had given her the reassurance she needed.

* * *

><p>The day had come. Today there'd be new arrivals here in Terra Nova and Maddy hoped beyond all hope that she'd just be welcoming the 11th pilgrimage and not an army of cruel soldiers. She moved through the crowds, watching as the soldiers said goodbye to their families as they packed up several rovers to head out for the portal. Over at the rover closest to Commander Taylor's tower, Maddy could see her parents saying goodbye to her siblings. She watched as Josh steered her father off to the side to talk to him privately. Kara, she knew he'd be asking about Kara.<p>

"Maddy." Mark's voice called to her from a few feet away.

Maddy turned and forced herself to smile as he approached her, he was all suited up in his uniform and had his weapon strapped over his shoulder. He seemed nervous and Maddy just knew that he was worrying about her. What she found funny was that she'd be the one who was safe in this scenario since he was the one heading outside of the gates.

"It's time for us to go." He whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it in his own.

Maddy just nodded and gazed into his eyes, pleading with him to be safe. Mark gripped the back of her neck and moved in for a kiss. Their lips had barely touched when Dunham and Reilly approached, knocking into Mark.

"We're moving out Reynolds." Reilly grunted as she headed for the rovers.

"I'll be right there." He replied, his voice tight.

He turned to watch Maddy's face fall. He hesitated before taking a step away, his mouth opening as if to say something, he snapped it closed however after debating with himself. He turned to leave and Maddy cringed at the thought that this could be the last time she'd ever see him. She took in a deep breath and fought off the tears she didn't want anyone to see.

"Maddy" Mark spoke, frozen in place.

He turned and rushed to her, gathering her up in his arms before mashing his lips to hers, Maddy kissed back with everything that she had. When they pulled apart Mark smiled for a brief second before he spoke his next words.

"Maddy..." He paused. "I love you."

Maddy gasped, shocked that he'd finally said it before she replied. "I love you too."

The smile that crossed his face the next second sent Maddy's heart racing. She smiled in return and kissed him once more, gripping his biceps tightly as if she wanted to refuse to let go. Mark wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, inhaling he scent deeply.

"I couldn't leave without saying it in case..." Mark trailed off. "Never mind, I'm going to be back, I won't ever leave you, I promise."

Maddy nodded. "You better keep that promise Mr. Reynolds."

"I will Miss Shannon." Mark chuckled.

He left without another word, climbing into a rover. Maddy moved towards her family, her eyes connecting with Mark's for a brief second as he pulled the door to his rover closed. The message his gaze sent to her was clear. _I'll keep my promise.  
><em>

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Maddy paced the house, her mind racing with several scenario's as she waited for Taylor and his men to arrive with the new pilgrimage.<p>

"Maddy, can you stop? You're gonna burn a hole in the floor." Josh's irritated voice growled.

"Sorry." Maddy muttered sheepishly. "I'm just worried."

"I know you are." Josh replied, rolling his eyes. "We all are, right Zo?"

Zoe nodded, she'd been quite for the last hour or so. Maddy knew that Zoe hated being away from their mother and Maddy hated when Zoe felt upset, she felt very protective of her younger sister but then again so did everyone who met Zoe. You just couldn't help it, she was too adorable.

"So have you spoken to Skye?" Maddy asked nervously.

She knew that the subject of Skye was sore, Josh had reacted badly to the news that Skye had been the sixer spy, which surprised Maddy since Josh had also helped the sixers at one point. She knew that there was a connection between Josh and Skye but with Kara coming to Terra Nova it was probably best that they didn't spend so much time together.

"No." Josh replied tightly. "She refuses to talk to me."

"What?" Maddy gasped. "I thought it was the other way around."

Josh shook his head. "Nope, I think she's mad at me for something."

_Boys. _Maddy rolled her eyes, who knew her brother could be so dense when it came to women. He'd practically swept Kara off her feet back in 2149 but then again, that wasn't hard since the world had been dying around them. Maddy liked Kara, she did, but something felt off about her relationship with her brother at times. With Skye, it was the opposite, something just clicked with them.

"I'm sure she'll come around." Maddy shrugged.

"Yeah." Josh agreed. "I hope so."

"I'm gonna go to the market" Maddy replied. "I need to get out of this house."

Josh nodded and glanced over at Zoe who was sat quietly drawing at the kitchen table. When Maddy headed out, she let the sun blaze down on her as she headed off for the market. She noticed a crowd gathering but she ignored it, Lieutenant Washington was probably making an announced, wanting to get everyone prepared to welcome the new arrivals.

"Hey, what's going on?" Maddy asked Skye as she rushed by her.

Skye stopped. "Oh, hey Maddy, uhm..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"The new pilgrimage started to arrive when there was an explosion and well...the colony lost contact with Commander Taylor."

Maddy's heart froze.

_Oh god._

_I knew this would go wrong._

_No need to panic, we don't know anything yet. Everyone could be okay._

_Sure, keep telling yourself that._

"So...the Phoenix group are coming?" Maddy whispered.

"I'm not sure, Washington said they caught the signal of a few rovers heading this way." Skye replied.

Maddy nodded, thanking Skye before she rushed off towards the gathering crowds, She caught a glance off to the side and saw Zoe and Josh entering the market area. She rushed over and called out to her siblings.

"Maddy, what's going on?" Josh asked.

Maddy stopped to catch her breath. "There are some rovers heading this way."

"Are mommy and daddy okay?" Zoe's question rang out, her voice shaky.

"I'm sure they're fine Zo." Maddy reassured her younger sister.

"INCOMING!" Washington called out to the crowd.**  
><strong>  
>The sound of the main gates rising alerted Maddy to their arrival. Maddy rushed forward, pushing through the crowds of anxious colonists. She faintly heard Josh and Zoe calling out for her, telling her to stop but Maddy had to know if Mark was okay, if her parents were okay...She was pulled from her thoughts by the screeching of the rovers tyres as they skidded to a halt. The doors opened and a few men in military uniforms stepped out, all armed with their own weapons.<p>

"Alright, Terra Nova. I want everyone to listen up because I'm taking over!" A voice yelled out to the crowd. "It's time to make some changes."

Maddy rushed forward to the front of the crowd and stopped dead at the sight before her.

"is that...?" She trailed off.

"Yes." Washington's devastated voice spoke from beside her. "That's Lucas Taylor."

* * *

><p>Lucas and his men hadn't taken it well when Washington and the soldiers of Terra Nova had outright told them to leave, It had been weird however when he'd ordered his men back into the stolen rovers and told them to head out. Maddy knew it was too good to be true however, once the gates had closed, the colony fell victim to an onslaught of firing from the sonic cannons loaded in the rovers. The screaming of the crowds around her had Maddy panicking, explosions rang out from all around her, the ground breaking apart as giant smoking craters filled the ground of the colony. She turned to glance around the crowd, her heart racing and her mind on one thing, her family.<p>

"Zoe? Josh?" She called out.

With the terrified colonists rushing around it had been hard to locate her siblings. She cried out continuously, dragging a hand through her hair in frustration as the smoke around her blocked her vision from glancing as far as she could. Maddy had felt herself calming when she caught sight of them waving frantically at her, she ran over and hugged them tightly, glad that they were fine.

"We have to find shelter, somewhere to hide!" Maddy spoke frantically.

Josh nodded. "What about the house?"

"No, we need someone more out of sight." Maddy replied, mentally cursing at the lack of bomb shelters around.

"I think I know where to go." Josh panted as they ran.

Josh gripped both of his sisters hands tightly and dragged them to what he felt would be the safest place to hide from the attack - Boylan's bar. The resounding booms from above them had Maddy cowering under one of the tables. She gripped a crying Zoe tightly to her side.

"Ssh, it'll be okay." Maddy soothed her sister. "Right, Josh?"

Josh paused, looking to his sister with wide eyes. "Uh...right."

Several more scared colonists rushed into the bar, seeking their own shelter, interrupting any reassuring words Maddy or Josh could say to comfort Zoe. As the attack continued, The three Shannon kids sat there, exhausted, for what felt like hours. Maddy felt her frustration growing as Josh whined once more.

"How long has it been?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, Josh...ten minutes?" Maddy guessed.

Josh sighed and closed his eyes, resting his chin on his knees as he pulled his legs closer to his chest. Maddy mirrored this action, holding Zoe to her side with her right arm. Zoe tucked her head into the crook of her sisters neck and let out a small sob.

"I hope mommy and daddy are okay." Zoe cried softly. "They will be, right?"

Maddy nodded her head, her eyes filling slightly with tears. She shushed her sister, rocking slightly until she felt Zoe's breathing even out, when she was sure that Zoe was asleep she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, holding them closed as tightly as she could, her mind replaying that morning. _I love you_. _I won't ever leave you, I promise. _

_We're gonna die before he makes it back._

_Don't talk like that, we'll be fine._

_No we won't._

BOOM. The ceiling of the bar shook as another cannon blasted the ground above them. Maddy could hear the cries of the soldiers trying to hold off Lucas and his men, their lives being taken in the process. Maddy wondered if her parents and Mark were already dead but she shook her head of such thoughts as she felt another tear slide down her cheek.

_We're gonna die!_

_Shut up! We won't, we're gonna make it outta here, ALIVE._

Another loud boom above them and Maddy could feel her heart beat racing even faster as the sound of guns resonated loudly through the air outside.

_...Okay, maybe we won't_

Maddy let the sobs overcome her, the tears now freely falling, slipping quickly down her cheeks before dripping down onto her knees below her chin, Before she knew it she'd passed out.

* * *

><p>When Maddy opened her eyes again, everything was silent. She glanced to her right and noticed that Zoe and Josh were gone. <em>Oh my god.<em>

"Zoe?" Maddy called out. "Josh?"

"Ah, she's awake I see." A deep voice spoke. "Why don't you come out and join your brother and sister Madelyn?"

Maddy was shaking as she climbed out from under the table and stood. She glanced around the bar and found her eyes falling on Lucas Taylor and a line of several of his soldiers, to the other side of the bar Maddy found some of the colonists huddled together, shaking with fear. As Maddy moved to join her brother, she gripped his outstretched hand. Lucas turned to face the colonists and smiled a crooked, evil smile as he pulled out a weapon and aimed it at each of the shaking people in the small crowd hunched against the corner of the bar.

"Now then..." Lucas spoke. "I'm gonna give everyone a chance here to tell me what I want to know."

No one said a word as Lucas continued. "Lieutenant Washington wasn't very cooperative but I'm sure you guys will be."

Maddy closed her eyes and pictured herself lounging in the dayflower field with Mark, he mind momentarily flashing to their kiss in the tree, if she was going to die then she was going to have a beautiful memory in her mind whilst doing so.

"Can anyone tell me where Commander Taylor is hiding?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Oooh, cliff hanger again! I know, I'm evil. I'll try and update this again sometime next week but I'm gonna be quite busy for the next two weeks taking a college course.**

**Anyway, once again I'm offering a preview of the next chapter for those that leave a review so click the button below, tell me your thoughts on this chapter and get a snippet of Chapter Nine!**


	9. The Great Escape

**A/N - Hello everyone, Sorry for the delay, I was gonna update earlier this week but I've been so distracted with the college course I was taking but that's finished now and I'll be gladly updating a few times in the next two weeks I hope. I'm very happy to say that the review response for the last chapter was better than chapter 7. It became the most reviewed :D I received about double of what the earlier chapters were getting so thank you.**

**Anyway, here we go, Chapter 9 :)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_No one said a word as Lucas continued. "Lieutenant Washington wasn't very cooperative but I'm sure you guys will be."_

_Maddy closed her eyes and pictured herself lounging in the dayflower field with Mark, he mind momentarily flashing to their kiss in the tree, if she was going to die then she was going to have a beautiful memory in her mind whilst doing so._

_"Can anyone tell me where Commander Taylor is hiding?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - The Great Escape<strong>

"So, does anyone wanna speak up?" Lucas growled.

No one said a word, everyone stood in complete silence. Maddy glanced around nervously at each face in the room. When no one even made a move to speak, Maddy felt worried.

"How about you, the youngest Shannon..." Lucas' eyes fell to Zoe. "Do you know where the Commander is, is he with your daddy?"

Zoe cowered behind Josh as he stood in front of her with a scowl set on his face. Maddy moved closer, grabbing hold of Zoe's hand and squeezing it gently. All eyes in the room fell on the Shannon children.

"We haven't heard anything from our father, _at all_." Maddy spat.

Lucas chuckled and whispered to one of his guards. When he looked back he nodded and two of the men stepped forward, gripped Josh by the arms and hauled him out of the room. Maddy and Zoe clinging to each other as they did so. Lucas told his men to clear out and they followed up the steps. After a few moments, Maddy rushed for the stairs, gripping Zoe's hand and pulling her with her.

"LUCAS!" Maddy yelled. "Where are you taking him?"

"Somewhere we can talk!" Lucas shouted back. "Escort the Shannon girls to their home, make sure to lock them in."

One of the men turned, pointed his gun to Maddy and mouthed "walk". Maddy refused to show fear, instead, she turned and headed for their home, Zoe trailing along beside her. Once they were locked inside, Maddy threw herself down onto the small sofa and sighed, running her hand through her hair. Zoe watched her apprehensively, waiting to say something but not wanting to.

"It'll be okay" Maddy spoke when she glanced up.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed and Maddy was missing Mark like crazy, Poor Josh seemed to have withdrawn himself from his sisters. His parents had not been heard from and his girlfriend was possibly dead. When he'd returned home from whatever Lucas had done to him, he'd been silent, his face slightly bruised but he'd refused to mention anything. He'd become so depressed that Maddy had to force him out of bed yesterday to go beg for his job at Boylan's back so they could have some income for the food rations that the Phoenix soldiers now charged 8 terra's for.<p>

"Maddy" Zoe whispered, waking Maddy from her sleep. "You were crying again."

Maddy shot up from her bed. "I'm sorry Zo. Come on, we better get up now anyways, you have school."

Zoe sighed. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you do." Maddy chuckled. "Our lives may have changed but mom and dad wouldn't be happy if your education suffered. I'm gonna walk you to school and Josh will pick you up, you come straight here, got it?"

Zoe nodded, wiping the tears forming at her eyes. "I miss them."

"I know, me too." Maddy nodded empathetically. "We're leaving soon."

Maddy ignored the nagging feeling that something was wrong, instead she moved around the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast before she packed a lunch for Zoe, grabbed her coat and headed for the front door, Josh was lounging around waiting for his shift to start at work.

"Be careful, I saw some of those soldiers making eyes at you." Josh spoke, his voice worried.

Maddy sighed. "I will Josh, I'll come straight home after I've dropped Zoe off."

"I think it's a joke the school is still even open." Josh spat, the disgust in his voice evident.

Maddy shrugged and closed the door on her way out.

That night, Maddy had the same recurring dream she'd been having for the last few days, it started with a simple sunny day in her home, the three Shannon kids completely bored at home, scared that there was no news on their parents for the last 3 days.

_"Maddy, I'm hungry." Zoe spoke, breaking the silence._

_Maddy sighed. "We all are Zo, I'm sorry, we don't have anymore rations."_

_Zoe sighed and shuffled further into the room, flopping down on a stool beside her sister. The clicking of the door made them both look up as Jim Shannon walked through the door, looking disoriented but very much alive and healthy._

_"Daddy!" Zoe exclaimed. "You're alive!"_

_Jim chuckled. "Of course, you didn't think a little bomb could take out your old man, did you?"_

_He pulled Zoe to him and hugged her tightly, Maddy rushed over, embracing her father as tightly as she could, inhaling the scent of his clothes as if to memorize what could be the last peaceful moment for their family._

_"I'm glad you're okay dad" she spoke, her voice muffled by his jacket._

Maddy could almost smell the scent when her eyes snapped open a few moments later to the sound of a loud banging at the front door.

When Maddy opened the door, she was shocked to find a panting Lieutenant Washington standing before her. The older woman didn't speak a word, instead she pushed by her and waited until Maddy closed the door. Maddy sat down facing the Lieutenant as Josh entered the room and sat beside her.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

Washington paused then sat up straighter. "Skye got a message from the Commander."

Maddy's eyes widened and she turned to face Josh. They both sat in silence, waiting for Washington to continue. When she remained silent, Maddy couldn't bare it any longer.

"Okay?" She mumbled. "What did it say? Is everything alright?"

Washington sighed. "There wasn't anything about your parents if that's what you're asking."

Maddy sighed, leaning back in disappointment. Washington offered a small, barely-there, smile before she coughed and leaning forward, her elbows on her knees as she stared at the two siblings.

"They're gonna come for you." Washington smiled. "Taylor wants to break you out, that's gotta be a good sign."

Josh nodded. "Mom should be okay, it's just...dad, we...we don't know if he...survived the..." He cut off, his eyes watery.

Washington nodded and licked her lips, her voice dry as she replied. "It'll be tomorrow night, you'll all have to be ready."

Maddy nodded and suddenly felt very ill. "How will it work?"

"We'll think of something, don't worry, just be ready" The older woman spoke, her voice hard and determined.

Maddy nodded and rubbed her hands over her face, the sound of her bedroom door sliding open alerted everyone to the fact that Zoe was awake, she glanced around the room curiously, as she stepped into the room, Maddy smiled and hoped it looked convincing because right now she felt so worried.

_You're gonna see Mark again!_

_If he's still alive, yeah._

_He is. I can feel it._

_I'm glad **you **can!_

_Again, I'm you..._

_Right.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The tapping of Josh's nervous foot on the floor beside her had Maddy on edge, Washington was supposed to show up ten minutes ago but that didn't mean anything was wrong...right? Zoe entered the room carrying her small duffle bag, she dumped it at the front door before taking a seat beside Josh, her hand coming to rest on his bouncing knee.<p>

"Will mommy be waiting for us outside the gate?" Zoe asked, her voice shaky. "and daddy?"

Josh paused, taking a deep breath. "I really don't know, Zo. I hope so."

The door flew open a second later and in came a panting Washington, her brow covered in sweat as she cast her eyes on the three Shannon's before her. She motioned for them to quickly follow her. Maddy jumped up immediately before grabbing her duffle and gripping Zoe's hand tightly in her own once both of her siblings had their duffels slung over their shoulders.

"We have to move fast!" Washington whispered as they headed for the tree's beside the fence.

"What happened?" Maddy questioned.

Washington stopped as a spotlight from the tower above moved towards them, she held the Shannon's back against the tree closest to them and shushed them.

"Any second now we're gonna get our distraction." Washington said, her voice one edge. "When it happens you'll have to run as fast as you can to that small space in the fence over there! Taylor will be waiting for you just beyond the trees."

She pointed towards the fence and Maddy noticed a gap just big enough for them all to fit through. She glanced back at her brother who nodded with a look on his face that conveyed that he'd be right behind her. Maddy turned to look at a shaking Zoe who had a death grip on Josh's hand.

"Okay Zo, we're gonna have to run, you ready?" She asked, her voice determined.

Zoe nodded. "Y-Yes."

She'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth when a loud explosion echoed through the colony, the ground shaking and all nearby soldiers rushed off towards it. Maddy's gaze caught Washington's who then nodded and mouthed "Go!".

"Let's go!" Maddy cried, dragging Zoe with her as she ran.

Maddy ran as fast as she ever had, the sound of Josh's heavy footsteps behind her, she refused to look back though, her eyes falling on the fence. Once they had reached it, Maddy pushed Zoe through the gap and began to climb through, her head turning to glance at Josh and Washington beside her.

"HEY!" A deep voice called out. "They're escaping!"

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Washington shouted over the noise.

Josh's eyes widened. "You can't take them all on!"

"Someone has to distract them so you can get out!" Washington growled. "Go, find your parents, save your family."

Without another word Washington turned away from the Shannon's as she ran towards the guard, engaging him in a fight as Maddy and Josh slipped through the fence.

* * *

><p>Maddy's heart pounded in her chest as she rushed for the rover waiting at the edge of the tree's before her, Zoe and Josh were beside her, their hands locked together as they held onto each other. Maddy saw a soldier rushing towards them, her heart skipped a beat at the thought that it could be Mark. Her hope fizzled when she saw that it was only Dunham. He paused in front of them and nodded in acknowledgement.<p>

"Quickly." He spoke, ushering them to the rover.

Taylor greeted them with a smile as they arrived, helping Zoe climb into the rover. Dunham rushed toward the front, climbing into the passenger seat and slamming the door closed.

"I knew you three would be fine." Taylor grinned. "With a dad like Jim Shannon, you'd have to be survivors."

Josh chuckled quietly. "Thanks."

Taylor scanned the surroundings, the smile falling from his face. "Where's Wash?"

Maddy and Josh shared a glance before Maddy gulped and spoke up. "She...well she...she stayed behind so we could escape."

Taylor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot echoing through the air, his face hardened and he glanced at Terra Nova for a moment before turning back to the two teens before him.

"Get in, we have to go." He growled. "Your parents will be worried."

Maddy's eyes widened. "Both of them? Dad is okay?"

"He's fine, awake at least but your mom wouldn't let him come with us." Taylor smiled slightly, the smile fading quickly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay, so I really enjoyed the escape in the show, I wanted to do it justice here so I hope that I accomplished that :D We know that Jim and Elizabeth are okay, Washington is seemingly dead but what about Mark and Kara? I can't wait to tease you all! *evil grin* What can I say? I'm evil.**

**You know what to do...Leave a review, get a preview!**


End file.
